


That Perfect Tranquility

by DoreyG



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Libraries, Other, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the time she had been sceptical, far too sensible to believe in something as utterly silly as <i>ghosts</i>.</p>
<p>She's a little less sceptical now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Perfect Tranquility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sonotadream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonotadream/gifts).



She doesn't know exactly when it started, but she's pretty sure that it's been going on since before she arrived. She was warned of it on her very first day, after all, a departing senior librarian telling her that things tended to arrange themselves with a fond little wink. At the time she had been sceptical, far too sensible to believe in something as utterly silly as _ghosts_.

She's a little less sceptical now.

Things _do_ tend to arrange themselves in this library, and not just in an absent minded way. Whenever an innocent junior librarian gets the dewey decimal system wrong the books are quickly rearranged before any superiors can see them. Whenever a toddler leaves books all over the floor, covered in drool, they tend to be neatly stacked before anybody can trip over them. She swears that she's even seen books slowly moving in the air before now, rearranging themselves into the correct order with a care that seems almost fond.

She never thought of ghosts as particularly nice things, but she's starting to think that this one may be. She just gets a sense from it, a warm kindness that you don't feel too often.

And she's starting to think that maybe that warm kindness deserves a reward.

There's a tiny room behind the scenes in the library, one not open to the public and permanently dusty as a result. She ducks into it on her lunch break one day, with a pile of books, and waits until a warm breeze blusters by - pauses in the unfamiliar room, as if uncertain why it's been invited.

_Hi!_ She reaches out, writes in the dust before it can awkwardly slink off again, _I'm Libby, the librarian. Thanks for helping with the books!_

There's a long pause, and for a moment she doesn't think that she's going to get a response. But then there's a tremble of air, and words slowly start to appear beneath her own, _Hello. I'm Ginny, nice to meet you!_

She thinks it's the start of a beautiful relationship.


End file.
